BriarlightxJayfeather-Love is Blind: A Warriors Fanfiction
by Sophie Black-Blade
Summary: Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat of Thunderclan, and Briarlight, a crippled warrior of Thunderclan, have spent a lot of time together because she's having to stay in his den. But one day, they start to realize that they care about each other as more than friends. But how can they be together when their love is against everything they've ever know? (Spoilers for all books.)
1. Love is Blind, and Crippled Too

p style="text-align: left;"Briarlight crouched down. She slowly and silently crept forward. Once she was close, she pounced and landed on the mouse. She quickly killed it. Briarlight let out a yowl of joy and victory./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Briarlight blinked open her eyes. She saw the entrance to the medicine cat den. emWhat am I doing here?/em She started to get up, then she remembered what had happened to her legs. She sighed. Everyday it was the same. She'd have a dream about standing, walking, jumping, and running. Then she'd wake up and remember. She'd remember when the tree fell and killed Longtail, and crippled her. emIf I could do it again, I'd still try and save him./em "Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself already and get up?" a voice snapped. Briarlight whirled to see who had spoken. She relaxed when she saw Jayfeather. Briarlight growled defensively," I'm not feeling sorry for myself! I'm..stretching." Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes and continued sorting herbs./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Briarlight actually did stretch this time, then she dragged herself outside. She should be use to this by now. She'd been crippled for moons now. Briarlight dragged herself over to the fresh-kill pile and began to eat a mouse. She looked around camp. Millie, her mother, was sharing tongues with Graystripe, her father, Bumblestripe was discussing something with Dovewing, and Blossomfall was eating a vole and talking with Icecloud. Briarlight soon finished the mouse and went back to Jayfeather's den./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWhy did the tree have to fall on my legs? Couldn't Starclan have prevented it? Did they have to claim Longtail as theirs? /em"Do you need any help, Jayfeather?" Briarlight asked. Jayfeather bristeled for a moment, but then his fur laid flat and he sighed," I could use some help sorting these herbs." Briarlight went over and started to sort herbs. When they were almost done, her paw brushed against his and she felt a rush of emotion that surprised her. She looked at Jayfeather, but he was continuing with the sorting. Briarlight saw something in his eyes. Surprise? She shrugged it off and finished up the sorting. She mewed," I'm er-going to get some fresh air." Jayfeather 'looked' at her and nodded. She dragged herself to the entrance of the den and lay next to some ferns outside of it. emWhat was that feeling? Why did I feel that way? I only touched his way. What was it?! Could it possibly be love?/em/p 


	2. How to Tell Him?

Jayfeather scented the air to make sure no one was around. He shook his head, confused by what had happened. _'What was that? I've never felt that before, but the feeling was familiar...'_ He shook his head again and went out of his den to get some fresh-kill. He quickly grabbed a vole. But then, in the clearing he felt that feeling again, but this time it wasn't his own. He traced it to its source and found that it was coming from Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, who was expecting Bramblestar's **actual** kits. He wanted to find out what that feeling was, so he went over to a shady spot in the clearing that was close enough to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight that he could hear them.

"Our kits will be perfect Bramblestar."

"I know they will, Squirrelflight. They are yours, after all."

"Don't forget, they're yours too, Mouse-brain."

"There's what I was waiting for."

"I love you Bramblestar."

'I love you too Squirrelflight."

Jayfeather's pelt prickled with surprise. The feeling was stronger now. He forced his fur to lie flat. _'That feeling..could it have been love? No! It couldn't have! I'm a medicine cat! I don't love Briarlight! I can't!'_ Jayfeather quickly finished the vole and tried to look calm as he returned to his den. He began pacing around the den, trying to come up with an explanation. He couldn't think of any. "Jayfeather?" a voice called. Jayfeather jumped and turned to face the sound. He caught Briarlight's scent. ' _Great! That's just what I needed! More_ _confusion!'_ Jayfeather could feel the confusion coming of her, but also hope, and worry. He wondered why she was worried. He replied," I'm here Briarlight, just tired." He could hear the sound of dragging and knew that Briarlight was coming closer. She chuckled nervously and asked," Could I talk to you? Out in the forest? I need to do my exercises anyway." Jayfeather felt the hope and worry become more prominent. Jayfeather sighed," Sure Briarlight. Let's go." _'I hope this doesn't make things worse.'_

Briarlight began to lead Jayfeather to the Sky Oak, where they normally trained. She was worried about what was about to happen, and worried about how Jayfeather would react. They soon reached the Sky Oak and Briarlight began kneading the ground nervously with her claws.

Jayfeather asked, annoyance creeping into his voice," Ok, we're here. What do you want?"

Briarlight took a deep breath. She asked," Jayfeather, did you...feel that back in your den?"

Jayfeather blinked. He asked, a bit worriedly," What do you mean? Feel what?"

 _'What if he didn't feel it?! What if it's just one sided?! How could I live with myself then?!'_ Briarlight shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She mewed gently," That feeling when our paws touched in your den."Jayfeather's fur stood up, bristeling in shock and surprise. "Jayfeather?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head and his fur began to lie flat. He sighed," Yes, I did feel it. And..I think I know what it is." Briarlight's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?! What is it?!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jayfeather's ears flattened in embarrassment. He murmured embarrassed," Well, I think it was...love." Briarlight's fur stood up in shock. She exclaimed," It couldn't have been love! You're a medicine cat!" He flinched. Briarlight felt bad for snapping. She went over to him and sat as best as she could next to him. She felt great. _'Maybe, maybe we can make it work. Maybe we an love each other.'_ She smiled. As if he had read her mind, Jayfeather sighed," How can we make it work?" Then she remembered that, in a way, Jayfeather could read her mind. Her pelt grew hot in embarrassment. She mewed," We can make it work. We'll find a way." They sat like that for a while before finally returning to camp. Briarlight laid down in her nest and fell asleep, into a dream.


	3. The Dream

Briarlight woke up in a star-lit clearing. She stood up. Then she realized, her hind legs were working. She yowled joyously. Then she heard a rustling in the bushes. A silver tabby she-cat emerged. There were stars in her fur and Briarlight realized where she was. She exclaimed worriedly," Am I dead?!" The silver she-cat purred amused and mewed," No, Briarlight. You are just dreaming. I am Silverstream." Briarlight caught the fishy scent of Riverclan. She gasped and asked," Why would a Riverclan cat come to me in my dreams?!" Silverstream purred again and explained," I use to be your father's, Graystripe's, mate before I died. I want to help him and his kits in any way I can. And you, Briarlight, have a great destiny in front of you." "Me? I'm just a crippled warrior!" Silverstream gently licked Briarlight's head. She mewed," You are much more important than that. It is time that the Warrior Code, and the Medicine Cat Code changed. And you're the cat who's going to do it. And you aren't even a crippled cat." Briarlight cocked her head and asked," What do you mean?" Silverstream smiled and purred," All will be revealed when you wake." She slowly faded and Briarlight woke up.

Briarlight blinked open her eyes. She was tired as she stood up. She began to walk out of the den when she heard something fall. She quickly spun around. She saw Jayfeather's blind eyes widened in surprise and his jaw was dropped. A stick was on the ground in front of him. "Jayfeather? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Jayfeather exclaimed," I hear paws, not dragging. And no one else is in the den! Are you walking?!" Briarlight was confused, then she realized what he meant. She looked down at her paws. She gasped as she realized he was right. She was walking! She exclaimed joyously," I'm walking! How can I be walking?!" Then she remembered the dream she had. She gasped," Jayfeather, there's something **really** important I have to tell you!" Jayfeather asked," More important than walking?" Briarlight mewed," I'm pretty sure it is. It involves Starclan." Jayfeather sat down and nodded. He sighed," Then tell me."

Briarlight sat down in front of him and mewed," I went to sleep last night, and I woke up in this star-lit clearing. A silver tabby she-cat appeared and said that se was Silverstream, Graystripe's old mate. She said that I have a great destiny in store. She also said that it was time that the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat Code changed. Then, she said that I wasn't even a crippled warrior and all would be explained when I woke up. Then she disappeared." Jayfeather nodded. He was silent for a while and Briarlight was half worried he had fallen asleep. Then he sighed," Maybe Silverstream meant the codes need to change because of us." Briarlight cocked her head and asked," What do you mean?" Jayfeather explained," They need to change so we can be together! So that it's ok for medicine cats to take on mates, as long as they're in the same clan." Briarlight jumped up and exclaimed," That's a great idea, Jayfeather!" She brushed her cheek against his and mewed," Let's ask Bramblestar." Jayfeather smiled and stood up. They left the den together, standing next to each other.

The cats in the clearing saw Briarlight and their jaws dropped and many of them gasped. Graystripe called," Millie! You need to come out here!" Millie burst from the warriors den. She saw Briarlight and cried," My kit! Oh my kit!" She ran over and brushed against Briarlight, practically shoving Jayfeather away. His pelt bristeled in annoyance and he snapped," Give her some space why don't you?! This is her first time walking in a while, she might need some room! And before you ask how she's walking, you'll find out soon enough because we're going to tell Bramblestar!" Millie's eyes widened and she took a step back. She mewed," It's alright Jayfeather. She was just happy and exited." Jayfeather took a deep breath and his fur flattened. He sighed," I guess you're right. Let's go." Millie looked even more astonished than before. Briarlight and Jayfeather walked past the cats in the clearing and climbed up the rocks to the Highledge.

Jayfeather called," Bramblestar?" "Come on in Jayfeather," the leader replied. Jayfeather quickly led Briarlight inside the den. Bramblestar stood up. His eyes were wide as he asked," Briarlight? It that you?" Briarlight nodded. "How?!" Bramblestar asked. Briarlight sat down, a little tired. The others soon sat down too. Briarlight explained," Last night I went to sleep and woke up in a star-lit clearing. A silver tabby she-cat named Silverstream appeared. She told me that she was Graystripe's mate when she was alive and that I had a great destiny. I told her that I was just a crippled warrior and she said that I wasn't even crippled. I woke up and I could walk...But theirs more. She also said that it was time that the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat Code changed, and that I was the cat to do it." Bramblestar nodded and mewed," I see. But what does she mean about the codes?" Briarlight nervously kneaded the group with her claws. She mewed," Jayfeather and I have...kinda fallen in love." Bramblestar nodded and mewed," I see. So you want to change the code, in what way?" Jayfeather explained," We want to make it so hat medicine cats can take a mate as long as they're from the same clan and if they want, you know, kits, the male cats are fine, but the females have to have trained an apprentice." Bramblestar mewed," That seems reasonable. I'll discuss this with the other leaders at the Gathering tonight. For now, let's tell our clan."


End file.
